


Shower

by Dinosaurjockey



Series: Roommate AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurjockey/pseuds/Dinosaurjockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen arrives home to a drunken Samson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Roommate AU that I ADORE. I've written several small drabbles for it, I'll add more, and maybe actual chapters, eventually.

Cullen arrived home from work exhausted, an incident at the hospital kept him a couple hours late and he was ready to crash. When he walked through the door, the first thing he saw was Samson sprawled butt naked on the couch with a vodka bottle slipping from his hands. Cullen was use to this behavior by now, but it was still irritating. Usually there was a woman around though, but there was no sign of her so she must have left. With a sigh, he pulled the vodka bottle from the sleeping man’s grasp and sat it on the table before heading to shower.

Cullen would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Samson’s company, despite his gross habits, lack of housekeeping, and no sense of hygiene. Honestly, Samson was a terrible roommate, but it was better than being alone, and they’d always been best friends. Cullen finished washing and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist he went to see if Samson had awoke.

Of course, he hadn’t. Cullen stood above Samson with arms crossed, the idiot could at least put on some boxers. He tried shaking Samson awake to no avail, with a short sigh, he gave the drunk man a rough slap to the face. It worked.

Samson jerked awake with a groan, sitting up and scratching his head, he still felt the tell tale signs of drunken dizziness. “Rutherford, you’re home late.” He said when he noticed the blond standing over him. He also noticed he was in nothing but a towel, water still dripping from his hair and down his chest.

“At least put on some boxers before sleeping, and are you still drunk?” Cullen asked, the slur in the other’s voice all too noticeable.

“Maybe so.” Samson chuckled, eyeing the naked man in front of him, a drunken idea forming in his head.

Cullen turned to walk off, “Well put on some pants, bastard, I don’t want coming home to you naked on the couch a routi-” he was interrupted by Samson grabbing his arm and yanking him into his lap. It was an awkward position; Cullen bracing himself from collapsing onto Samson with a hand on the back of the couch, legs resting on the couch between Samson’s.

“Samson, what-” But again Cullen was interrupted by the man pulling at his hips to bring him closer.

“Come on, Rutherford, get up here.” His voice slurred from lust and alcohol. Cullen was repositioned in Samson’s lap to straddle him. Samson slid his hands up the pale chest, reveling in the soft, clean skin. His hands slid to the scruffy face and pulled him down to slam their lips together. Cullen opened his mouth to protest but a tongue slipping in silenced him. The taste of vodka was strong and it made him grimace, but the way Samson moved his tongue and nibbled his lip made up for that.

Growling, Samson moved his hand to grab a fist full of the damp curls and yank Cullen’s head back. He moved his kisses to the tender neck, licking and sucking at the soft skin. Samson was hard by this point, and he thrust his hips up to grind against Cullen’s ass. The moan that Cullen let out made Samson’s blood boil.

“Dammit, Rutherford.” He breathed, moving back up to kiss the blond roughly. Cullen kissed back this time, wet and sloppy, a kiss that made Samson’s cock twitch.

Cullen pulled away suddenly, his hazel eyes wide with shock, “I-I’m sorry, I-” he stumbled out of Samson’s lap and fled to his room, slamming the door behind him. Samson squeezed the bridge of his nose and cursed, he wanted to go after him, but the drunken haze pulled at his consciousness and he fell asleep once again.


End file.
